Good Girl Meets Bad Boy
by MinnieMel
Summary: The relationship of Drew McIntyre and Kelly Kelly as told off-screen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 1**

_Tuesday 10pm_

Drew hated himself. Why did he have to be attracted to the most beautiful and pure girl there was?

Her name was Barbie, but better known as Kelly Kelly. She had the most beautiful blond hair and was a good girl who never got herself in any trouble

"Awwwwwwwwww Barbie. What do I have to do to win you over" Said Drew Galloway, Better known as Drew McIntyre, staring at the picture of the beautiful Kelly Kelly kicking Beth Phoenix in the face that he kept with him at all times. Drew had been in love with Kelly Kelly for months now but she just didn't seem interested in him that way. Sure Drew sometimes had a bit of a temper and liked inflicting pain on people but that was just his character which sometimes he got caught up in. The real Drew was kind-hearted and was madly in love with a girl he could never have.

Drew was sitting in his locker room after competing in a gruelling match with Randy Orton. He could only think about Barbie. What was she up to? Who was she with? What were they talking about?

Little did he know Barbie was sitting in her locker room with Eve.

"Why don't you want to go out with him? You know his hot. Just tell him how you feel." Said Eve while flicking through the latest issue of WWE Magazine.

"I know Eve. He is cute. But…I just don't see things working out between us. You've seen his temper he is just too aggressive for me." Said Barbie while staring at a picture of Drew shoving his fist in Randy Orton's face in the front of Muscle and Fitness Magazine.

"Why don't you go out with Drew on a proper date and see the real man he is?" quizzed Eve

"Still he is always getting himself in trouble and I don't what that kind of reputation."

"And what kind of reputation is that Miss Blank" asked Eve trying to meddle in her best friends love life.

"He's known as a bad boy. And I just think that getting involved with him won't be a good idea."

"And this is based on the fact that he is heard to have a bad reputation. Barbie what is he is the man of your dreams and you are soul mates are you just going to let him go that easily" Exclaimed Eve trying to be melodramatic.

"Fine then. I guess going out on one dinner with him can't hurt Me." said Barbie as she picked up her bag of the floor and started to head out the door.

"Have you seen Barbie?" Drew asked the production crew while looking around the backstage area.

"If you see her tell her I really need to speak to her." Continued Drew.

Drew felt that sitting around thinking about Barbie was not doing any good so he decided once and for all that he was just going to put it all on the line and tell Barbie how he felt about her.

Barbie appeared from around the corner carrying her massive gym bag on her shoulder.

"Hey Barbie, Let me help you with that." Said Drew while running over to the Barbie and taking her bag out of her hands.

"Thanks" replied Barbie trying not to let her smile show. He was shocked about the fact they he was being nice to her.

"Where are you parked?" asked Drew while walking with Barbie to her car.

"Just over here" said Barbie as they made it to her rental car.

"Thanks for that Drew. I really appreciated that."

"Barbie just before you go can I ask you something" said Drew nervously.

"Sure. Anything." Replied Barbie, equally nervous about what Drew was gonna say next.

This was Drew's chance to tell Barbie how he really felt. If he didn't do it now he might regret it for the rest of his life.

"Well Barbie, I really like you. I have for some time now and I was wondering if you would come with me to dinner tomorrow night." Drew just stood there and did not even flinch. He was shocked about the words that had just come out of his mouth.

Barbie just stood there. She never knew he felt that way about her. She had been thinking about him for months as well she was so stunned at the proclamation.

"Yeah. They would be great. Pick me up at 8. See you later." Barbie replied trying her hardest to only show a small grin and not the widening smile that was about to show on her face.

"See ya tomorrow." Were the only words that could come out of Drew's mouth. He was speechless. The most perfect girl in the entire world had just said yes to a date with him. He was over the moon; All he wanted to do was just jump up and down. However he would never let Barbie see that so he just smiled and waved.

Meanwhile, Barbie was sitting in her car with the biggest smile on her face. Once she was out of the sight of Drew she immediately called Eve.

"OMG! Guess What Eve?" Exclaimed Barbie.

"What" replied Eve.

"Drew asked me out! OMG! What am I going to wear? How should I have my hair?" Exclaimed Barbie. She still couldn't stop smiling.

"OMG! I can't believe it. Are you going straight back to the hotel." Asked Eve.

"I'm on my way to the hotel now. Meet me there in half an hour. OK." Said Barbie

"See ya soon. Ahhhhhhhhhh. I'm just so excited" Exclaimed Eve.

Barbie hanged up the phone and started to sing to the radio.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know it took me a long time to post, I just became so busy. I know its short as well but I have already started on the next chapter and it should be posted soon :)

Chapter 2:

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Just a second" said Barbie getting off the single bed in her hotel room to see who was at the door.

"Well how did he ask you out?" asked Eve while walking straight through the door.

"He just came right out and said how much he likes me and how he did for some time now" Exclamied Barbie.

"He has liked you for months" said Eve taking the block of chocolate out of the bag.

"I was so shocked. Here I have been crushing on him for months and this entire time he has been crushing on me to"

"Well what are you going to wear?" asked Eve.

"I don't have anything with me. All my stuff is back in Tampa. Maybe we can go shopping tomorrow. New York is great for shopping!"

"Then it is all set. Meet me at my room at about 10 and we will shop for the rest of the day" said Eve as she place a DVD in the player.

"In the meantime let's just sit back and watch a movie. I might as well enjoy this time with my best friend now. Before you know it you will always be with Drew" exclaimed Eve as she sat down on the bed with Barbie and watched the movie for the rest of the night.


End file.
